


Playing On The Edge

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Kano. Kira. Knives. It doesn't get much more straightforward than that.--Kinktober 2020 Day 1!
Relationships: Kano (Mortal Kombat)/Kira (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Playing On The Edge

“C’mon, baby.” Kano looked across the battered wooden table at Kira. “We gonna do this or you just playin’ with me?”

“You’re the one who keeps pulling it out and not doing anything with it.” Kira glared at him, lower lip pushing out in a bit of a pout. She reached up and tugged on one of her dark red pigtails for added effect. “Knife like that deserves some… appreciation, not just you waving it around like Crocodile Dundee.”

“That ain’t a knife.” He pulled on his thickest Australian accent. She groaned and leaned across the table to punch him, connecting with the thick muscle of his chest, the faint smell of sweat and metal carrying with her movement.

“Well, let me see what you’ve got, then.” She pushed aside one of the boxes of Chinese takeout from their dinner, lo mein toppling sideways onto the table. Her eyes were focused on the long blade in Kano’s hand, curved and glinting bright in the shitty lighting of the hideout. He’d been tossing it up and down half the night, and she was about ready to snatch it from him and go off for some time by herself. The asshole had been doing it deliberately, she was sure of it.

“Now, now. Boss of the Black Dragon doesn’t do anything for charity.” He leered at her, and she walked over to stand in front of him. Kira ran her hands through his beard, feeling them crunch between her fingers. He trailed his fingers along Kira’s cheek, thumb brushing over her lips. She bit down on a finger, not gently, baring her teeth as she did.

“You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” She glanced down at the sheaths on her legs that housed her own pair of knives, and looked up; his organic eye was on her legs, and slowly trailing up her body, stopping pointedly at her thighs and at her breasts, before wending its way finally to her. The other eye - well, it could be seeing through her, for all she knew.

“Wouldn’t be good business if I got you all riled up and didn’t do anything about it.”

“And when have _you_ cared about good business?” She glared, pointing at him with her chopsticks. “I’m back here building things and you don’t care as long as it brings the money in. You just come here when you want to get your dick wet.” She jerked her chin back towards the worktable, strewn with electronics and pieces of gadgetry, the latest and greatest Black Dragon tech advancements.

“Eh, can’t blame me when you’re all like that.” He gestured with the point of the knife along her body, the exposed panels of her thighs, and the leather corset that barely held her breasts in place. “You look like the mad scientist’s assistant, all tits and ass, not the scientist. So, how’s it sound?”

“Wreck my clothes and I will cut your skin from your bones,” she replied with an acid smile. Kano barked out a laugh, tossing the knife up into the air again and catching it by the bone-covered hilt. He shifted his grip on it and stroked the side of the blade down the side of her face. She shivered, feeling her nipples harden at the cool metal on her skin.

“Cunt.”

“Asshole.”

The knife kept moving softly along Kira’s face, brushing down her throat, tip pricking at her collarbone and the meat of her shoulder before continuing down towards her breasts. Her heart began to pound, as if the pace continued to ratchet up as he trailed the blade along her skin. She stood up and stepped away, stretching her long legs deliberately around him, and leaned against the table. She grabbed the zipper of her corset and tugged downward slowly. His knife followed the path of slowly-bared skin, the tip leaving a faint tingle in its wake. It cut just right, barely into the skin, more a threat than a commitment. Enough to remind her it was there, and could be far worse. She pushed her hips back against the table as the tip hit her navel, and the corset fell to the ground with a soft thud. Kano licked his lips unabashedly at the sight before him, her breasts round and full and only faintly marked by the pressure of the leather and boning. She let out a throaty groan as he ran the blade across the pale curves and underside, the tip of his knife digging in just enough to make her squirm.

“Careful, love, don’t want to cut too deep,” he cautioned with a smirk. She bucked her hips at him in response, and he slid the flat of the knife down her ribs, the metal cool and smooth where it ran over her. He flipped it onto the edge, almost-but-not-quite cutting in, and she groaned again. “’S there something you want?”

“Kano, I fucking swear-“

He applied a tiny bit of pressure with a professional’s attention to care, the edge biting into the skin. Her knees turned to jelly and she wobbled, grateful for the table. He laughed easily, his free hand reaching up to knead one of her breasts. The rough movements were a contrast with the almost delicate way he pricked her skin with the tip of the knife, tiny taps and touches that made her breath go ragged. The blade’s tip dragged slowly across her chest, leaving a thin weal as it did. She was suddenly hyperaware of the chipped, uneven edge of the table under her hands, the half-finished bottle of beer at one elbow. One twitch and it’d be on the floor, or all over her.

He traced the veins in her arms, leaning in and wedging one leg between her thighs. She rubbed against it with a low keening sound, earning another low, rough snicker from him.

“Should come back here and see what you’re doing more often. Looks like I’m leavin’ you unattended too long.” The knife’s tip dipped into the crook of her elbow, and he lay the entire blade flat against her forearm, rocking it side to side against her skin. Every time the edge pressed in, it sent a pulse of anxious pleasure through her body, and she ground herself against him, the friction setting off sparks between her legs.

“It’s a nice knife,” she said between heavy breaths.

“’S not just the knife I meant, Kira.” His free hand grabbed at her crotch, rubbing roughly along the seam of her pants, pushing in near her clit. She let out a wordless cry and grabbed for the leather of his chest harness, hands knotting around it, and driving herself down against his hand wantonly. “You’re an an underused asset, you are.”

“My ass _is_ underused,” she agreed, “but that’s not what I want right now.”

He made a guttural noise, eye flashing with interest at the implication, before his mouth hung half open in something between a leer and a smile. “Maybe later, baby.”

He dragged the knife blade down between her breasts again and she shuddered. Kano kept sliding the knife along her, the flat of the blade twisting to the edge, the tip, and back again. Kira writhed, working herself against him with rolling motions. He pulled his leg away abruptly and she almost stumbled, but caught herself. He grabbed at the small red half-jacket on her shoulders, and she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. It was open-mouthed, wet and messy, tongues sliding and tangling and both unwilling to cede an inch to the other. She slid a hand to his crotch and palmed the bulge there, rubbing her hand against it until she drew a rough growl from low in his throat.

Kano put his hands on her hips and twisted her around, both sets of hands working to undo the nearly skintight pants she wore, shoving them and the barely-there underwear down to her ankles. He bent her over the table, knocking a plate and a half-empty beer onto the floor. She thrust her hips back and wriggled them at him. Her desperation might have been comic if he wasn’t just as into this as she was.

One of his hands cupped her bared cunt, fingers pushing in one at a time and stretching. She felt a pulse of pleasure at the roughness, and then whined loudly when he pulled his hand out.

“Whaddya want, Kira? Me, or the knife?” He laid the flat of the blade on the inside of her thigh, and then reversed it in his grip, running the hilt along her slit. She choked back a noise, breath going choppy at the cold metal. “Know you like knives, but how bad do you want it?”

“Depends. You on offer?” She spread her legs wider and propped herself up slightly, craning over her shoulder to look at him. He loomed over her with a hungry expression on his face, the pupil of his good eye blown with lust and his mouth half-open. She watched him lick his lips again, his predatory stare blatant. He brushed the hilt between her legs again and again and her knees trembled. She held tighter to the table. “Guarantee you’d enjoy it more than the knife would.”

He laughed at that, dipped the tip of the hilt just between the lips of her sex, driving another moan from her throat. He slid it just inside her and her body clenched around it on base impulse alone. He dragged it out slowly, finding the back of her thigh with the tip of the blade and tracing it up over her ass before breaking contact. Then suddenly it was beside her, slammed into the table near her head, blade quivering with the force. Kira let out a low groan and shoved herself back towards Kano, her eyes on the blade and need burning between her thighs. The wooden table was harsh against her sensitive nipples, finding rough spots she’d thought long since gone with use. She heard the sound of a zipper and then a moment later felt him push inside her, roughly and without warning.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he swore, hands grabbing onto her hips. She pushed back against him with every thrust, sliding herself along his cock. He filled her in just the right way, stretching her and hitting the nerves and points her body ached for. She turned her head sideways, eyes on the knife, and rolled her hips.

“Told you I liked knives in more ways than one. ’S like it’s always a surprise. Like you don’t-” her breath stuttered as he slammed into her - “trust me.”

“You are one kinky bitch.” Kano reached a hand down and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it between his calloused fingers. “You’re a fuckin’ mess, Kira.”

“And you’re deep in it.” She ground herself against him and he paused in his movements to slap her across the ass. She made a noise somewhere between a squeal and a moan and he laughed.

“Never said I didn’t like it.” He reached forward and grabbed her pigtails, the pain kicking in on just the right side of good. Kira arched her body, bending it back as Kano drove into her, closing her eyes in bliss. The table squeaked a complaint at their vigorous movements. He dropped his hands onto the table by either side of her, using the leverage to sheathe himself in her over and over again.

There was a prick of something on her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to see the knife gone, and feeling the telltale chill of the blade between her shoulder blades, trailing down her spine. She could feel herself get wetter, and knew he felt it too. He made a choked noise of pleasure, and continued to bury himself in her time and time and time again. She shifted up on her toes, widening her stance, and he pushed down on the small of her back, the blade brushing across her and teasing up a hundred thousand nerves until she was full of yearning.

Kano played the blade across her and she lost track of time, her world consisting only of the steady pace he built as he fucked her, and the cold metal of the knife on her back, slowly growing warm as it danced against her skin, lay against it, ever-so-gently pricked or the edge bit into her in just the right places. The sharp glance of pain, just enough to make her blood rush with adrenaline and danger, and the pleasure burning between her thighs made her come undone. She let out a cry as she climaxed, felt the edge of the blade bite just so, the way Kano kept going, fucking her through the orgasm. It was almost too much.

He pulled out, abruptly, and thrust the knife into the table beside her as he drove himself once more deeply into her, out and in, out and in, a series of quick jerks of his hips and a grunt of release. She could feel his cock jerking, and she squeezed her inner muscles to draw more pleasure from him. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto her back, and he slapped her ass again once, lazily, fingers digging into one side of her as he panted.

“That was nice,” Kira purred, rocking herself back against him and feeling him shudder despite himself. “My turn next.”

“Fuck me,” Kano groaned. “Christ, Kira, give a man a rest.”

“You can rest when you’re dead. Anyway.” She backed up, and bent down, tugging a knife free from its sheath on her leg. She slid off him and straightened with a deliberate show, and then turned around carefully. She held the long, glittering piece of steel in her hand, and pressed the tip to her lips before running it down his chest, circling one of his nipples with the tip.

“I know you like this just as much as I do. You got yours. Now I want mine.”


End file.
